Daughter of a Doctor
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Gregory House isn't one for emotion - clearly. So when out of the blue a teenage girl appears on his doorstep claiming that she's his daughter and that she needs to stay, he doesn't really know how to feel. Things get even more complicated as she goes to the hospital with him everyday, she then falls for Dr Chase...
1. Chapter 1

Talia took a deep breath and then knocked on the large brown door, fiddling with the piece of paper in her left hand. She rung the doorbell again. The door opened slowly, there stood House. "I don't want any cookies," he muttered, about to close the door again.  
"I'm...I'm not here for cookies," Talia blinked, shufling from foot to foot. House raised an eyebrow.  
"So...I don't want home insurance," House smiled falsely, before shutting the door. Talia sighed and knocked it again - her mum warned her that her dad would be this way. House opened it again.  
"Oh, it's you," House muttered.  
"Can I talk to you? I'm Talia House," Talia began shakily. House blinked at her.  
"Thank you, pleased to meet your aquaintance, bye now," House waved.  
"I'm your daughter," Talia snapped. House's face went into one of first disgust then disbelief and then neutral.  
"Hmph. Come on in," he yawned, stepping to the side. Talia wasn't too sure if he was being serious now. "Or you could actually stay out there." Talia swallowed and entered the apartment, dragging her suitcase behind her. House shut the door behind her and limped to opposite where she stood, rumaging in a drawer nearby. He took out a tube and unscrewed the cap. "Say 'ah'," he instructed.  
"Wh-" House automatically stuck a swab in her mouth and popped it back into the tube.  
"DNA test - nothing personal, just wanted to check that Lisa didn't just send you here to get back at me for whatever I may or may not have done," House murmured, placing the tube to the side.  
"Wait, you honestly don't seem that bothered," Talia said quickly. "Your daughter who you've never met before just turned up on your doorstep and you're not...shocked?"  
"Shocked? Lisa Miranda Dellosius was a sneaky little-"  
"Yeah, we get it," Talia interupted.  
"-and I'm not surprised that she kept you as her little secret," House finished, hobbling away toward the kitchen and getting out another pills packet.  
"Oh, that's...uh..."  
"So what happened?" House asked briskly. "I have to admit it is a bit out of the blue, but I'm clearly due for another medication dose, so the shock will hit me later."  
"What happened with what?" Talia asked, her legs beginning to hurt a little.  
"Sit down," House told her casually, chucking back a few pills and popping the cap back on. Talia swallowed and settled herself down on the sofa, pressing her knees together and tapping her legs awkwardly. "So. Why are you here?"  
"I had an argument with my mom...she called me a useless 'abortion'. It's because I told her that I didn't want to be a model, I wanted to be a doctor. She told me if I loved medicine so much I should go and find it...I.E; you," Talia said simply, staring into her dad's steely blue eyes. House nodded slowly.  
"Sounds like Miranda indeed. Was she drunk?"  
"She may or may not have been, I don't actually care. I have never seen her sober so I'm guessing she was. She's been like that for 18 years," Talia grumbled. "And you were where?"  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me," House rolled his eyes, hobbling toward the fridge. Talia raised an eyebrow as House took out a bottle of water. "Did you want one?"  
"I-"  
"Kitchen's that way," House nodded toward the fridge. Talia bit down on her teeth and forced a smile. House looked at this girl strangely. She was pretty, very pretty. She had a delicate face with dark grey eyes with blue specks in them, and her hair was long, blonde and curly and had golden tips. She was wearing a black top and skinny black jeans, with pumps. She had a small Barbie suitcase and she just looked fed up.  
"So you're here to...live?" House guessed.  
"Yeah, if that's okay-"  
"Well not really. In fact that's highly inconvenient for everything I'm practicing right now," House said hotly.  
"Thought as much," Talia said bitterly.  
"And until the DNA results come back I technically have no legal guardianship over you, so..." House saw Talia's eyes well up in tears and mentally broke. Something about her made him feel so sorry for her so he had to do something. "Fine, let me have Miranda's number and we'll sort something out." Talia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, getting her mother's number up. House sighed and dialled the number. He waited, and the phone carried on ringing, then he put down the phone when it went to answer machine.  
"You're not gonna leave a message?" Talia asked in confusion.  
"No," House said, passing back the phone. "Until she calls back...you might as well stay...I guess. But I've gotta go to the hospital so-"  
"Oh...can I come?" Talia suddenly popped up, standing up. House raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure..." he said slowly. "You're weird." Talia smiled slightly.  
"Well thanks. Don't forget those swabs...da-"  
"NO," House said quickly. "Not Dad. House will do."  
"Oh," Talia nodded. "Of course." House picked up the swab, opened the door and left.

**- hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I update every Friday so I'm hoping you liked this one.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pilot

"If anyone asks," House muttered seriously, "you're a family member."

"You really don't believe I'm your daughter do you?" Talia frowned, following him from the elevator.

"I don't believe in 'believing'," House told her, opening the glass door to the consulting room. Sitting there was Foreman, Chase and Cameron.

"Morning," he saluted them casually, Talia following in timidly.

"Who's the chick?" Cameron asked.

"Family member...Talia," House said dismissively.

"Oh?" Foreman raised an eyebrow. "And how are you related may I ask?"

"Does it matter?" Talia asked swiftly, cocking her head to one side. Everyone looked a bit taken aback. House especially, who was impressed. He didn't even feel like he needed to take those DNA tests - this must be his daughter, no doubt about it.

"Patient's scared of blinking," Cameron interrupted as Foreman stared at Talia. "She's having stomach bugs and muscle spasms in her thigh. We've given her antibiotics but no effect yet-"

"She doesn't need antibiotics anymore, she just needs antigens. The antibiotics won't work unless there's something to actually fight off," Talia said quietly, staring at all of them.

"So you're suggesting to inject an illness that she doesn't actually have?" Foreman asked, looking incredibly disbelieving.

"Yeah, if you do that then the antibiotics have to treat everything at once, so you're killing all your demons in one day," Talia said simply, roughing out her curly blonde hair.

"That makes sense," Cameron blinked.

"Sounds good to me!" House pitched in, walking out. Talia smiled slightly as the rest of the team walked out again, Foreman giving her a dirty look, Cameron smiling and Chase not doing anything. What a strange bunch.

"You like her," Cameron told Chase.

"Excuse me?" Chase asked as they walked down the corridor together.

"You kept quiet, you like her," Cameron smirked.

"Shut up," Chase shook his head.

"I don't like her," Foreman burst out with it.

"Why? Because she's just a female version of House?" Cameron laughed slightly.

"That's exactly why," Foreman nodded. "Which means, Chase, you wouldn't be able to get within a mile of her."

"Who said I wanted to?" Chase grumbled, waking ahead. Foreman and Cameron gave each other knowing looks.

Talia was flicking through the large book and saw that there was literally so much information that she wanted to know. She got a degree already, she went to Uni from 16 and was so advanced that she finished in two years. Chase suddenly walked in and when he saw Talia he slowed down slightly. She glanced up. "Hey," she smiled slightly, turning back to the book. Chase swallowed and went to the coffee machine, suddenly dropping the cups. "You alright there?" Talia laughed lightly, turning a page without looking up.

"Y-yeah. Uh do you want one?" Chase offered, starting the coffee machine.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to the granules," Talia declined politely, her eyes fixed on the text.

"Well that's the unfortunate," Chase nodded slowly, before Cameron, Foreman and House all walked/hobbled in.

"Well your antigen idea worked," Foreman began, sitting down opposite Talia.

"Good," Talia shrugged.

"But now she's puking blood," Foreman finished, giving her a knowing look. Talia cocked her head to the side, confused.

"That's a shame," she frowned, going back to the book. "But her original problem is gone?"

"Well yeah," Cameron nodded. "But what is the issue?"

"Mexophilia?" Chase considered, sipping the coffee.

"I don't think so," Talia bit her lip. "It's probably-"

"With all due respect, and I don't have much for you right now, we're the doctors, so could you just?" Foreman snapped. Talia didn't look taken aback at all.

"Fine, but I'm gonna write down what I think it is," she muttered, scribbling something down and folding the paper.

"Have you given her an endoscopy?" House asked.

"She's being prepped for it now," Cameron nodded.

"Do you think it's severe gastro-oesophageal disease?" Chase suggested.

"No, there was literally no hydrochloric acid at all in her vomit," Foreman shrugged.

"But she did say that she was bulimic before this," Cameron reminded then, chewing her pen.

"So..it's just a torn lining in the oesophagus," Foreman concluded.

"There you go. Prepare her for surgery," House told them. Talia rolled her eyes and got up, sliding the paper toward Foreman.

"Open it," she said shortly, before leaving. Even House came round to see what it said  
'torn lining in the oesophagus'

"She's good," Cameron nodded, as even House looked impressed. Foreman just rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper.

Talia walked up and down the lengths of the hospital, peering through windows of the little wards. She saw Chase in there, talking to a little girl who had cancer and smiled slightly. The little girl, Athena, saw Talia peer through. "Who's that?" Athena asked Chase croakily. Chase glanced up from where he was changing then IV drip and saw Talia looking through the class.

"That's Talia," Chase murmured, turning his attention back to the IV.

"She's pretty," Athena muttered, as Talia walked away. "Really pretty."

"Mmmm," Chase shrugged. Athena frowned.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" she mumbled, looking a bit disappointed. Chase glanced up, confused to where these questions were coming from.

"I mean, yeah, she's very pretty. But what has that got to do with-"

"Will you date her?" Athena asked excitedly. "You two would be so CUTE!"

Chase found himself blushing slightly.

"Thanks, but I've only know her for a few hours," he dismissed quickly.

"So?" Athena blinked innocently.

"So it's too soon and I hardly know her! It's fine, I'll just watch from afar," smirked Chase, desperate to get out of this conversation.

"But will you ask her out one day?" Athena pressured Chase, who began to look very uncomfortable.

"I barely know her name," he sighed heavily. "I don't know anything about her-"

"Dr Chase, I'm going to die soon. So can you promise me that you'll ask her out one day? You look like a prince and she's like a princess," Athena gushed, her eyes sparkling. "Promise?" Dr Chase chewed the inside of his bottom lip and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. I'm gonna go and take your results okay?" Dr Chase muttered, giving a small smile and then leaving.

"Wait, can I meet her?" Athena perked up eagerly. She was clearly very taken with Talia just from her 'princess looks'. Chase frowned in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Talia?" Chase muttered, walking into the consulting room where Talia sat sipping orange juice and reading a medical mag. She glanced up at the mention of her name in that beautiful Australian accent of his.

"Dr Chase?" she said in the same uncertain tone.

"Um, a patient has required to see you," Chase mumbled. "Athena in room 21."

"The little cancer patient?" Talia blinked, pushing the magazine to one side.

"Yes - and anything she tells you may just be because the medication is kicking in," Chase quickly added, now understanding why Athena wanted her there.

"Gotcha," Talia smiled, heaving herself up and walking to Athena's ward.

**❥HELLO !**

**next chapter coming soon.**

**I just made a twitter (sbtroublesxo) so you can follow the updates a bit better, I'll ask you there for storyline suggestions and reply to any reviews and follow everyone back and everything so please give that a follow!**

**i love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day Done

Talia stopped outside of room 21, not ready to go in yet due to nerves that she couldn't explain, but Athena had seen her already and waved her in. She walked in. "Hello," she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you," Athena beamed. "I'm Athena."

"I'm Talia," Talia responded, going to sit down on the chair next to her.

"I know - I saw you through the window when I was speaking to Dr Chase and thought you were really pretty, like a princess." Talia blushed and ducked her head.

"Well thank you ma'am."

"I also think that Dr Chase secretly likes you," Athena began. Talia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What? That's a bit random," she laughed awkwardly. "I've only known him for a few hours." Talia shrugged.

"I don't know, but something seems off there," Athena said wisely, as her mum walked in with a bouquet of roses and some other family members. Talia stood up.

"Well thank you for telling me that, Athena," she smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head and walking out.

"What did she say?" Chase asked as he bumped into Talia in the hallway.

"Things," Talia shrugged, giving a nonchalant smile. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he muttered. "Um-"

"Oh there you guys are," Cameron murmured. "I was wondering." She was followed in by Foreman and Wilson.

"Well the patients being discharged," Foreman announced. Talia rolled her eyes, still irritated that she didn't get to say her opinion.  
"Great, I'm glad," she sighed, standing up as House hobbled in, coat on.

"Talia unless you wanna take the late bus I suggest we get going," House announced. Talia nodded and gave everyone a wave.

"Thank you for everything guys," Talia smiled slightly, as everyone waved goodbye and Talia left.

"No thank YOU," Cameron smiled, clearly very taken to Talia.

"Yeah yeah we're all happy, come on Talia," House rolled his eyes, clearly bored. Talia followed him out and they drove home without another word.

"Thanks for today," Talia smiled to her dad, as she got ready for bed. "It was pretty cool seeing what might happen to me." House nodded slowly as Talia gave him a final smile and went to her spare room. House's mobile began to ring and he answered it, still watching Talia from her room who had now found an Autopsy book and was finding it incredibly interesting, her legs crossed on the bed and her large thick black glasses on.

"Yep?" House answered his phone.

"Greg, it's Lisa," came a sharp female voice. House's shoulders dropped, not looking forward to this conversation already.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"I believe you have my- our daughter with you?" Lisa (who House called Miranda) hinted.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that stunning revelation by the way," House said angrily.

"Look, I sent her to you out of anger..."

"No, you sent her here out of intoxication," House corrected her slowly.

"I didn't mean to!" Miranda defended herself weakly.

"Aw, yeah. Neither did the vodka," House mocked. He heard Miranda grumble a few profanities.

"Whatever. Like I say, I don't mind if you return her, it must be a bit awkward for her, bless. I have no problem you keeping her - in fact that's where I would prefer her to be." House peeked through the door where he saw his supposed daughter, cross legged on the bed and scribbling down notes from the large autopsy book. She clearly loved the profession and House knew that it would be a matter of cruelty saying that she had to live with her mother.

"Fine," he murmured. There was silence in the air - partly of Miranda and House's shock that he agreed and the other half was the wait for Miranda's verdict. "She can stay here on one condition."

"Yes, anything?" Miranda said quickly.

"You get some goddamn rehabilitation," House hissed, before hanging up. He knocked on Talia's door.

"Yup?" Talia responded. House took this as his cue to enter.

"Did you wanna go back home?" he asked simply.

"No," Talia said automatically. She was prepared for this question and didn't want to mess it up by giving the wrong answer under pressure.

"Fine," House replied just as swiftly, about to leave. Talia blinked.

"Um...'Fine'?" she repeated, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yes, fine. The word 'fine' meaning 'okay'."

"But you're not sending me back home?" Talia asked quietly.

"No, Talia, I'm not," House spelled it out for her. "If you don't want to go back I'm not gonna kidnap you and throw you into a car am I?"  
"And you've spoken to my mother about this?"

"Sadly yes," House said shortly, before actually leaving the room. Talia smiled to herself and hugged herself excitedly. This should be fun. Then she thought of what Athena told her earlier in the day to do with Dr Chase and she felt her stomach explode into butterflies.

Talia walked into the consulting room with house the next day - much to everyone's surprise. "You're back?" Foreman frowned.

"Apparently so," Talia smiled warmly, looking so genuinely pleased that even Foreman couldn't keep a straight face.

"We got the MRI results back," Chase pointed out to House, almost ignoring Talia's whole existence. House peered at the results.

"It's a lesion," Foreman pointed out.

"And that giant green thing in the middle is an island. I was hoping for something a bit more creative," House muttered. Talia raised an eyebrow and leant back in her chair, watching them work.

"Shouldn't you be consulting the patient before you start diagnosing?" Talia questioned, looking confused.

"I actually agree with Talia," Foreman said slowly, not quite believing it himself.

"Is the patient a doctor?" House asked Foreman.

"No, but-"

"Everybody lies," House said simply.

"Dr. House doesn't like dealing with patients," Cameron whispered to Talia.

"Isn't treating patients why you became doctors?" Talia frowned.

"No, curing illnesses is why we became doctors, treating patients is what makes most doctors miserable."

"So you're trying to eliminate humanity from the medicinal practice?" Foreman scoffed.

"Not trying - succeeding," House corrected him, tapping the MRI with the tip of his pen. "I don't think it's a tumor." As the doctors argued, Chase and Talia exchanged glances and smiled at eachother. Talia ducked her what down a little as he blushed and looked away.

"Chase? What do you think?" Foreman suddenly asked, noticing his lack of concentration.

"Um...Aneurysm, stroke, or some other ischemic syndrome?" Chase guessed, snapping back. Talia giggled to herself and House raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Get her a contrast MRI," House muttered. "And re-draw the blood tests. We need to see exactly what we're dealing with here. I'm going to see Dr. Cuddy." Chase gave Talia another smile before getting up and leaving.

***  
"I have a vacancy in my 'squad'," House announced, walking into Cuddy's office.

"Oh?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "And who are you suggesting take that empty vacancy?"

"Talia," House replied automatically, throwing Cuddy a whole bunch of paperwork neatly stapled together.

"Did Talia agree to this?"

"I spoke about it with her yesterday," House assured her. "It's all done."

"And you've got Talia's parents signatures-"

"One of them," House said slowly. "Just read the papers and give her the job." House left and Cuddy sighed, picking up the papers and shifting through them. Talia's educational background was impressive but that's not what Cuddy was searching for. She found the family details and saw there was only one signature, and one printed name under 'father'.

_'GREGORY HOUSE'_

**hello!**

**Thank you so much for following this story, it means the world.**

**Next chapter next Friday.**

**Please follow my Twitter for updates 'sbtroublesxo'**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Kiss & Chase's Regret

Talia opened the glass door and entered Cuddy's office, where she sat at her desk typing. Talia gave a light cough. "Sorry, excuse me, Dr Cuddy? You wanted to see me?" Cuddy glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Talia, come on in." Talia walked into the office. "I just wanted to clarify that Dr. House is in fact your father." Talia sighed and nodded.

"Well he's got a sample of my DNA and we're just waiting for my results but I'm guessing by the fact that he signed under the name 'father' that it's true," she explained quietly, pushing her blonde side fringe back. Cuddy sighed but shrugged it off. She didn't know why she cared so much that House actually had a daughter but she certainly did.

"Your education is extraordinary," Cuddy nodded, going back to the paperwork. "And you will be one of the youngest doctors in America and we will be more than happy to have you." Talia grinned and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thank you so much," she gasped.

"No problem," Cuddy smiled. "You'll be shadowing Dr Chase." Talia swallowed and looked uncomfortable.

"Oh? I mean...yeah, can't wait."

Talia walked up to Chase who was outside, having some air. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. His eyes lit up when seeing Talia. "Hey," he smiled, turning back around.

"Hi. I just got a placement here and apparently I'm shadowing you," Talia said shyly, tucking that blonde wavy hair behind her ear. Dr Chase nodded slowly.

"Lucky me," he murmured. Talia laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like House," she assured him. "Even though-" Dr Chase's pager suddenly pierced through the air, beeping rapidly.

"The patient's having a seizure, we have to go," he muttered, already rushing away, Talia running after him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Talia said suddenly as her and Chase walked in a comfortable silence down the corridor after dealing with the patient's seizure. They were the only two people working nights - House had a conference to attend to. The only other people left in the hospital were the night nurses and sleeping patients. It was a quiet one. Chase was getting ready to drop Talia home for the night.

"Shoot it," Chase nodded, taking off his white coat and getting his black leather jacket.

"Do you like me?" Talia asked bluntly. Chase froze.

"I think of you as nothing more than a good work colleague," he began deliberately taking his time.

"Athena told me," Talia interrupted. "And if I'm gonna be working with you I can't have it awkward. We both know what Athena said-"

"I told you not to listen to Athena," Chase grumbled half heartedly.

"It's alright, but I just need to know," Talia stressed. Chase sighed.

"I- I'm...I don't know you that well, only for two days. But yes you are pretty, that's all I said to Athena," he explained anxiously as they left the hospital and began to walk down the dark lamp lit road that gave off an orange glow.

"Yeah okay," Talia mumbled, almost a little disappointed. "Well I just wanted to check."

"Right well you've gotten your explanation," Chase tried to joke but it just came out coldly. They made their way up to House's apartment building and they stopped and faced each other.

"So just to check, you DONT like me?" Talia asked quietly, staring Chase straight in his crystal blue eyes.

"Not in that way," Chase replied, lying through his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Talia pushed.

"Positive," Chase nodded firmly.

"Right, so you wouldn't mind kissing me?" Talia whispered.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Chase mumbled, looking down from Talia's sea green eyes to her perfectly shaped lips.

"Were you ever one to abide by the book?" Talia asked softly.

"I like to think that I edited the book," Chase replied, now smirking.

"Kissing me shouldn't be a problem if you don't feel anything," Talia shrugged bluntly.

"That's a lot of hassle to go through just to make a point," Chase said fairly.

"Just do it, Chase," Talia groaned. Chase sighed and leant in to meet Talia's lips, instantly warning up to her and raising his hands to cup her cheeks so that she could kiss back to the rhythm that he was kissing her. They broke apart after several seconds slowly, avoiding all eye contact as Talia opened the front door and went inside, leaving a sprung and shocked Chase.

Chase walked in to the consulting office quite early before anyone else, starting the coffee machine noisily and thinking back to last night. It was stupid, he only knew Talia for two days and somehow he had kissed her and he liked it, A LOT. One problem being the lack of knowledge about her and another problem being that he never usually put himself out there for someone he had hardly spoken to. Therefore it was awkward. Before Chase could make any conclusions, his phone buzzed from the main table. It was from Talia - even though he hadn't given her his number. It read

'Morning, it's Talia. Sorry about last night - I just needed closure. But now I realise that it would make things more awkward and I hardly know you so...the kiss means nothing and never happened, okay? X {Got your number from House}'

Chase groaned and put the phone in his pocket. He was getting a massive headache just thinking about it. He kind of wanted it to mean something since in his head that kiss felt so right. But he couldn't. He didn't know what to do so he simply didn't reply. He looked up just as Foreman came in with Cameron and Wilson, arguing about something.

"Are you sure?" Cameron was asking Wilson, looking shocked.

"Yes," Wilson insisted. "Cuddy told me today, I saw the paperwork!"

"It makes sense that this is why they are so alike!" Foreman exclaimed, as Cameron nodded slowly.

"But didn't he know she existed? And how is House acting do natural about it?" Cameron frowned, tucking away a loose strand of hair before walking over to the coffee machine.

"I honestly don't know," Wilson shrugged. "But it is pretty cool."

"I guess," Cameron agreed. "And she's beautiful too. Got some great genes." Chase was now sure that they were talking about Talia.

"What are you guys on about?" he asked casually, pretending that he hadn't been eagerly listening.

"Talia is actually Talia House," Cameron said loudly over the whirr of the machine. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we know that much, aren't they like cousins or something?" he guessed, now not as interested as he took a sip of coffee.

"Nope," Wilson sighed. "Father and daughter-" Chase snorted and took too much coffee into his mouth which almost went through his nose.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"Talia is his daughter. House filled in the paperwork for her to join the hospital and his name and signature was under 'father'. How bizarre is that?" Wilson replied, shaking his head and looking off into the distance in thought. "I'm just surprised in House's reaction."

"I'm more interested in Chase's reaction," Foreman grinned, sensing that something happened between Talia and Chase for him to react that way.

"It's just a surprise that's all. She's shadowing me for a few months so I've got to work with House's spawn," Chase shrugged it off, pushing his mug away.

"That also means you won't be able to date her at all," Foreman teased

"Yes," Chase agreed much to everyone's surprise, standing up and taking his phone out of his pocket. "It does." As he walked out, he was already typing back to the text:

'Yeah, you're right it was bizarre. Let's just start fresh. :)'

**I am actually so sad House is over. I'm just watching all of them from season 1-8 over and over again ARHEGH they are the best.**

**(Twitter: sbtroublesxo)**


End file.
